Homsar
Biography Homsar is perhaps the strangest and most enigmatic of all the primary residents of the Homestar Runner universe. He was originally created as a result of a typo in the email homsar, in which Vinnie C. asked, "If you hate homsar so much, why don't you kill him?" (Presumably, Vinnie had actually meant to type "Homestar".) Strong Bad promptly dropped a Heavy Lourde on Homsar and left him for dead. The Brothers Chaps later decided to keep Homsar as a main character, and they brought him back in an Easter egg in The House That Gave Sucky Treats and in Marzipan's Answering Machine Version 5.0, where he thanked Marzipan for the flowers she sent him while he was in the hospital. Homsar occasionally makes brief appearances in various cartoons, often in Easter eggs (and has even been referred to as the "secret guy"). In every Halloween toon since his introduction, Homsar has appeared in an Easter egg somewhere in the middle of the Toon. (This is usually triggered by clicking somewhere on or near The Poopsmith.) Homsar doesn't have very many friends other than Strong Sad and Marzipan. Most of the other characters generally regard him as a nuisance. In particular, Strong Bad seems to dislike him the most; he states in interview that he would rather gnaw his own leg off than talk to him for 3 seconds. Bubs apparently refuses to talk to him, as evidenced in Where's The Cheat?. Despite his unpopularity, he serves in the Homestarmy and occasionally attends parties where the other main characters are present. He enjoys playing board games with Strong Sad, and has organized his own activities, such as a tree hugging concert and the play "Butt's Twelve by Pies" (starring Lighting and Set Decoration). He ran the Merch Masala on the Cool Tapes tour in Weclome Back and played a theremin in Strong Bad's band in Baddest of the Bands. In the email interview, Strong Bad, using a pen puppet, claimed that Homsar was "raised by a cup of coffee" (also mentioned by the narrator in Strong Badia the Free when you take over the homsar reservation "raised by a cup of coffee indeed"). In fan club, Homsar proclaimed that he was "the son of a Chipwich", and an Easter egg revealed a photo of a cup of coffee and an ice cream sandwich labeled "Homsar's Parents". Homsar was the winner of a month-long sales competition between himself and Senor Cardgage for the title of Non-Sequitur Champion. The topic was brought up in fan club, and the loser had to complete a coherent thought as punishment on Homestar Runner's The Show. (It was later annouced that Senor Cardgage was the loser.) Distinctive Characteristics Speech Homsar's most distinct characteristic is his unusual manner of speaking, which has varied over time. His tone of voice is generally quite exaggerated, and he often begins sentences by wailing "DAaAAaaAAaaAAaa!". His speech tends to range from perfectly normal English to often random and disconnected phrases that have little to no connection to the scene. Many believe that Homsar speaks in word salads (a speech disorder characteristic of schizophrenia in which grammar and sentence structure is often intact, but the words themselves have no particular meaning), but a detailed analysis of his speech patterns has shown that this is seldom the case. Instead, it seems that Homsar can and does relate well to his environment and other characters when he needs to, but is also prone to saying completely random things when there's no particular reason for him to stay in context. It has been argued that his unusual speech patterns are the result of being crushed by the Heavy Lourde. This could be evidenced by the fact that in homsar, he is able to speak "normally" to Strong Bad. Some find this unlikely, considering that he was able to speak more or less normally when he called Marzipan after that event. Others suggest that it is possible that the negative effect was a delayed reaction. As shown in DNA Evidence, he can make his voice sound like a whole crowd of people, even when he is alone. In Happy Dethemberween, he and Strong Sad demonstrate that he can also make chiming noises when hit on the head. In Strong Badia the Free, Strong Sad describes him as speaking an entirely different language altogether. Strong Bad briefly gains complete understanding of Homsar's language by utilizing a nearby "pylon". He is the only one who understands Homsar, however (as evidenced by a quick view of the conversation from Strong Sad's perspective, in which Homsar not only sounds normal, but Strong Bad is speaking in word salads as well), and at the end of the conversation, the pylon is destroyed, ending Strong Bad's ability to understand him. This version of Homsar has a distinctly different voice (like a stereotypical Native American, which Strong Bad describes as "soothing"), and quite visibly understands everything that's going on around him in a very coherent manner, though he also has a tendency to talk a lot. Homsar and the Laws of Physics Another bizarre aspect of Homsar is his ability to defy the laws of physics through means that are not entirely explained. In many cases it would appear that Homsar can bend reality to his will, performing feats that other characters cannot. Various feats of science defiance include levitation (as demonstrated in narrator, his character video, A Folky Tale, Halloween Fairstival, the paper, Strong Badia the Free, Baddest of the Bands and mini-golf), self-duplication (Fall Float Parade and Happy Dethemberween), sound manipulation (Homestar Presents: Presents, DNA Evidence, Happy Dethemberween, and Strong Badia the Free), possible time manipulation (3 Times Halloween Funjob), teleporting (for kids), possible metamorphosis (as seen in impression, though this hypothesis is disputed), retracting his head like a turtle (Happy Hallow-day), morphing/bending terrain (Homsar homepage), and can possibly cause (or at least reflect back) the jibblies (Jibblies 2). On top of this, Homsar's yellow bowler hat can levitate and float around, as well as transmute into different shapes (e.g an engineer's cap as seen in his Character Video found by pressing the "eject" button on the VCR of the characters page). It is possible that this hat, which levitates when Homsar speaks (including when he is upside down, as in cliffhangers), is actually being manipulated, as opposed to just flying about on its own. Homsar is, after all, a character lacking visible arms. However, Homsar's solo in the music video One Two, One Two involves his hat flying farther than arms on a character his size would allow. Another theory for this is that Homsar, and quite possibly the other characters lacking arms, have limited psycho-kinetic abilities. Indeed, it appears that the laws of both science and logic do not apply to Homsar. In Strong Badia the Free, after the "secession", Homsar lives in a place called the "Homsar Reservation." Everything in this location seems to defy the laws of physics as much as Homsar himself. Examples of this phenomenon are floating and moving rocks, ripples in the sky, and a strange rock structure with the ability to make others understand his language. Strong Bad is also seen defying the laws of physics by floating like Homsar whilst the rock structure is in full effect. Similarity to Homestar Runner In terms of general appearance, Homsar bears a striking resemblance to Homestar Runner. Although he is grossly exaggerated, pigeon-toed, and more curved, he and Homestar share underbites, clothing style (a hat and shirt), feet style, shading, and skin color. As he was originally a misspelling of "Homestar", it is logical that Homsar is somewhat of a badly-drawn Homestar. Strong Bad remarks upon this in the email for kids, where he refers to Homsar as a "blue midget Homestar". Homestar himself even calls Homsar "Homestar" in looking old. In Baddest of the Bands Strong Bad calls him "you misspelling" and when Homestar is impressed with him, curses the letters E and T for preventing him from being as cool as Homsar. Despite their appearances, Homestar claims that he and Homsar are not actually related in the SBCG4AP Collector's DVD Credit Sequence. Naming of Other Characters (and Himself) Homsar often assigns the other characters, including himself, strange names. This could be because he has forgotten their real names, is confused, or disregards their real names. These "names" are sometimes based on the character's appearance (Strong Sad: That Rhinoceros) or a similar-sounding name (Bubs: Tubbs). When asked for an Autograph for Homsar by Strong Bad in Baddest of the Bands, Marzipan signs herself, "Matzah Ball", indicating that is what he calls her. One might reason that the the epithet is used due to the fact that both monikers have the same starting letter and amount of syllables. They are also both foods. Others (Strong Bad: Reggie) hardly make sense. This is assuming that he is speaking to/about these characters and that he is not just disoriented or believes he is talking to someone else. His way of naming may also be used to describe how a character looks at the time, like when he called The Cheat "chocolate cake" when The Cheat was covered in whatsit. Homsar also thinks up strange names for himself, such as "Homsar, the captain of the gravy train", "the human wedgie", "a friendly reminder", "A knock-knock joke about jogging suits", and "a song from the '60s". Homsar doesn't seem to repeat any of his made-up names, in keeping with his tendency to forget or disregard things or become confused. Homsar has also been named by others, like when Homestar called him "the secret guy" or when Strong Bad referred to him as "America's favorite blue midget Homestar". Walking Homsar has pigeon-toed feet that move incredibly fast, but his movement is very slow. Also, whenever Homsar walks, he makes a peculiar fluttery noise, although this sound effect is not present in Strong Badia the Free. Some other characters have also made this noise. Category:Characters